


The Addams Family

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stucky - Freeform, Trolling, the addams family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wishes he'd never compared Bucky and Steve to Gomez and Morticia Addams.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Addams Family

"It's your fault!" Clint hissed at Tony, who covered his eyes.

"No, it isn't," he said.

"Yes, it is. You're the one who compared them to Gomez and Morticia Addams!"

Tony peeked out behind his hands, to where Bucky and Steve had just entered the room. He'd insisted on a costume party for Christmas, and fully expected Barnes & Noble to show up in matching outfits. They were disgustingly sweet together; everyone agreed on that. Not just sweet, but handsy to the point where even Tony found it a bit much. He'd taken to calling them Morticia and Gomez, which led to an _Addams Family_ marathon, both show and movies.

Typically, the couple fell in love with the series. But Tony never expected… _this_.

"Why is _Steve_ dressed as Morticia?" Clint said. "Barnes is the one who wore mascara for years, and his hair is longer! And he has the legs for it."

"Don't let them hear you say that," Natasha said. "Oh, wait. Super-hearing." She smirked. "Too late." Clint face-palmed, and Natasha patted him on the shoulder. "I see you put up mistletoe."

"What? No, I didn't," Tony said. "Because I knew they'd find… what, _really_? Hey!" He raised his voice over the sound of the music. "Break it up, Stucky! Keep that kind of activity to the bedroom!"

Bucky and Steve ignored him, and Bucky kissed down the V of Steve's neckline, moving the long strands of Steve's black wig out of his way.

" _Caro mio_ ," he moaned loudly, running a hand down his boyfriend's side to the slit of the dress. He hiked Steve's leg up and pinned him against the wall. Steve gasped loudly, voice higher-pitched than usual.

" _Mon cher_!" he said.

No one missed the sly grin he shot in his team-mates' direction, or the shaking of Bucky's shoulders as he laughed silently.

"Trolls," Clint muttered. Tony agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini-fill for a prompt in round 27 of the Avengers Kink Meme, page 43, although I think it was supposed to be for Halloween. Not Christmas. Oops.
> 
> Please review!


End file.
